Overloaded Fairy Tale
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Hinata nyamar jadi cowok buat bisa deket sama Naruto. Tapi gimana jadinya kalau ternyata ada Sai yang selalu setia menghinanya, dan teman sekamarnya yang ternyata baik hati?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspirated by:**

**J-drama, Hana Kimi**

**Fanfiksi, Scandallicious punya Rully bee**

**Drama anak 'Enchanted' yang pernah saya lihat di televisi.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Chara punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Plotnya baru punya saya.**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, OOC, misstype.**

.

.

.

**Present…**

…

…

**Overloaded Fairy Tail**

.

.

.

Beri tepuk tangan…

.

.

.

**#1**

**Princess Mermaid**

::

::

::

Suatu hari di tengah lautan yang tenang, tiba-tiba saja badai terjadi dan menghantam sebuah kapal besar yang sedang berlayar. Seluruh awak terjun ke laut. Sang pangeran tenggelam. Namun dia tidak mati.

Tepat sebelum tak sadarkan diri, dia melihat seorang gadis.

Sang gadis yang menyelamatkan pangeran akhirnya sadar kalau dia menyukai pangeran itu. Dia ingin bersamanya. tapi yang dia miliki hanya ekor, bukan kaki. Lalu sang penyihir datang dan mengajukan penawaran. Menukar ekor untuk sepasang kaki yang membantunya berjalan di daratan.

Konsekuensinya? Tentu besar. Tapi sang puteri tak peduli.

::

::

::

Semua cerita pasti punya awal untuk di mulai. Begitu juga dengan kisah ini. Jadi, biarkan aku menceritakannya padamu.

Saat itu, tidak ada kerajaan yang berdiri, hanya ada sekelompok orang yang menganggap diri mereka jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Menyebalkan? Pasti. Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kita bahas di sini.

Di antara orang-orang itu, ada satu keluarga yang menjadi awal di mana cerita ini bermula.

::

::

::

Liburan musim panas, harusnya dilalui dengan piknik dan jalan-jalan di pantai sampai kulit berubah kecoklatan. Tapi hal ini gak berlaku buat Hyuuga yang menghabiskan waktunya selama liburan untuk menginap di villa keluarganya di kaki gunung Fujiyama.

Alasannya?

"AYAH!"

Hanabi, sang Hyuuga bungsu, berteriak marah sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kilatan di matanya saat itu menegaskan bahwa dia, Hyuuga Hanabi, adik dari Hyuuga Hinata, benar-benar marah. Dia bahkan meloloskan beberapa kerutan di keningnya tanpa perlu banyak berpikir.

Mayday! Mayday!

Hanabi ngamuk!

::

::

::

"Hanabi-chan… tenanglah…"

Hinata menyelamatkan dunia. Dengan satu tepukan lembut di bahu adiknya, Hanabi berhasil diam. Hyuuga yang selalu kalem di setiap situasi itu akhirnya tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Kita juga bisa bersenang-senang di sini, kok."

" Padahal, aku udah janji mau ikut ke pantai bareng teman-temanku, Nee-chan… Ayah menyebalkan." Hanabi mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat-sangat lambat, ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang berlinangan air mata, Hinata yang baik hati pun jadi iba.

"Hm… memangnya Hanabi mau main apa?"

"Kenapa? Memang Nee-chan mau ikut?"

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Biar bagaimanapun, Hinata itu tahu kebiasaan Hanabi yang suka melakukan hal yang ekstrim-ekstrim. Hinata mau hidup lebih lama, dia gak mau mati muda cuma karena kena serangan jantung mendadak nanti.

"I-iya…" dengan ragu, Hinata mengiyakan.

"Benarkah?" Hilang sudah ekspresi menyayat hati yang tadi dikeluarkan Hanabi. Yang ada sekarang tuh, wajah cerahnya yang berbinar persis malaikat. Tapi di mata Hinata, dia lebih mirip iblis.

Yeah, Hanabi is a demon.

::

::

::

Satu kesialan Hinata bertambah dengan kesialan lain. Setelah berhasil diperdaya Hanabi untuk ikut ke hutan, dia yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana tiga perempat harus menghadapi fakta lain yang gak kalah menyebalkannya.

Nyamuk.

Di hutan yang penuh pohon besar, suasana jadi dingin dan gelap. Tenpat yang sempurna bagi nyamuk untuk berkembang biak. Kulit lengan Hinata yang putih dihiasi bintik-bintik kemerahan yang gatal.

"Hanabi-chan… ngapain sih ke sini?" Hinata yang jelas-jelas gak nyaman bertanya. kedua tangannya masih asik mengusir nyamuk sambil garuk-garuk.

"Aku dengar, di sekitar sini ada harta karunnya, Nee-chan."

"Dengar dari siapa?"

"Udon."

Udon. Ud-on. U-d-on. U-d-o-n.

Mm…

…

…

Ng?

Ah! Udon!

Temen sekelas Hanabi yang punya rambut mangkok dan ingusan, dan punya wajah polos yang cederung bego.

Udon yang itu?

"A-ano… Hanabi-chan… mending kita pulang aja," karena Hinata tahu kalau pasti akhirnya gak bakalan ketemu.

"Aduh Nee-chan… percaya deh sama aku. Udon itu memang bego, tapi dia gak tukang bohong," ujar Hanabi sambil terus menyeret lengan kakaknya untuk memasuki kawasan hutan lebih jauh.

Satu pertanyaan buat Hanabi yang keras kepala, kalau Udon bego, dari mana dia tahu ada harta karun di sini?

"Hei…"

Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Hanabi tersentak saat merasakan bahunya menerima beban lebih dari benda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Kakinya berhenti dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Hanabi yang akhirnya sadar berjalan sendirian langsung berbalik dan menjatuhkan senter yang ia bawa. Matanya yang melotot serta wajah yang pucat semakin membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Pelan-pelan, dia memutar lehernya kebelakang, dan langsung berteriak kencang, "HANTU!"

"Hei, aku cuma-"

"Jangan ambil Hinata-nee, hantu!" Hanabi siap menjadi penolong kakaknya dengan melempar senter besar yang ada di dekat kakinya dan tepat mengenai kepala si hantu yang menyeramkan. Selanjutnya, yang terdengar adalah erangan kesakitan yang keras sekali.

Hutan yang gelap itu jadi berisik.

"Eh? Hantu bisa kesakitan?"

"Aku bukan hantu!" kata sosok itu sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang bengkak. Matanya menatap tajam pada Hanabi, sementara yang ditatap cuma bisa tersenyum kikuk. "Aku punya nama," katanya, kali ini lengkap dengan ekspresi sendu, "Namikaze Naruto."

Hinata hanya diam mengamati sosok mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya kini. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sejernih samudera itu terduduk dengan kemeja biru yang sudah tercabik-cabik. Ada luka dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, dia kenapa?

"Aku diculik," dia mengambil jeda agak panjang, kelihatannya nafasnya mulai berat, "Tapi, untungnya berhasil melarikan diri. Kemudian aku tersesat di sini."

"Oh…"

"Ayahku… pasti sangat khawatir. Aku… ingin segera… memberitahunya kalau aku… selamat…" dia mengerang lagi. Ada darah lagi yang mengalir dari lukanya yang kembali terbuka. Nafasnya semakin cepat menahan sakit, lalu pingsan.

Saat kedua Hyuuga ini memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah mereka, sebuah cerita baru saja menemui garis mulainya.

::

::

::

Hinata merawat pemuda itu dengan sangat cekatan. Udara malam yang sedikit basah karena embun dihiraukannya yang melangkah masuk ke kamar tamu dengan peralatan obat-obatan yang dia punya. Sepintas, ada raut kasihan di wajahnya. Lalu dia kembali melangkah mendekat, membersihkan lukanya, memberinya obat, dan terus menjaga hingga pemuda itu akhirnya tersadar keesokan harinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto saat itu sambil tersenyum.

Yang akhirnya di sadari Hinata, merawat Naruto dan bersamanya sepanjang waktu menumbuhkan sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya. Melihat pemuda itu dalam waktu yang tak sebentar memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa lebih mengenali sosok yang diam dan sedang terluka. Dan perlahan, rasa senang muncul saat dia melihat senyumnya. Tapi dia kemudian tahu ini hanya berarti satu hal; perpisahan.

Naruto yang sembuh segera menelepon ayahnya, dan pulang.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri lama di depan gerbang, berharap pemuda itu turun dari mobil hitam mewahnya, berlari menghampirinya, dan bilang ada yang ketinggalan atau alasan konyol lainnya. Hinata tak berkeberatan, asal bisa lebih lama dengannya. Meski hanya beberapa menit.

Tapi pemuda itu tak pernah kembali lagi. Hanya Hinata yang terus menanti.

::

::

::

Dua tahun berikutnya…

"Tolong, jangan disebarkan."

Gedung belakang Senjuu Gakuen yang memang sepi saat sore hari, menjadi tempat bagi Karin untuk memojokkan Hinata. Dengan tangan yang memegang selembar foto, dia menatap gadis itu dengan rendah. Rambut merahnya yang berkibar karena angin jadi semakin bergelora, seolah menegaskan dirinya yang memang sedang marah.

Hinata yang memang sedang dalam posisi terjepit hanya bisa memohon.

Namun Karin mengabaikannya.

Gadis berkacamata itu malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Buku tebal dan penuh dengan gambar warna-warni kemudian dikenali Hinata sebagai buku diarynya.

"Kita buat kesepakatan," ujarnya, "Foto dan diary ini akan aku kembalikan padamu… asalkan kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

::

::

::

Seharusnya Hinata tahu hal ini lebih awal. Karin hanya berniat menjebaknya. Dia tak sungguh-sungguh ingin berteman dengannya. Lagi pula, siapa sih, yang ingin berteman dengan Hinata yang kuper, gak gaul, dan pendiam abis?

Cuma satu.

Ya, cuma si Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini jugalah yang biang dari semua masalahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran Senjuu Gakuen. Dicintai para gadis dari segala usia dan lapisan masyarakat. Di sekolah, dia bahkan memiliki club yang isinya para fangirls yang emang naksir berat sama cowok bermata gelap yang benci makanan manis ini.

Hinata yang memang teman sebangku Sasuke sama sekali gak ganggu, gak berisik, dan gak tertarik sama dia. Tapi, justru itu yang bikin cowok ini –paling tidak –mau berbicara padanya. oke, memang pernyataan di awal perlu di ralat, bukan berteman. Hinata dan Sasuke gak berteman. Secara teknis, mereka cuma sering ngobrol.

Dan ngobrol dalam dunia Sasuke dan Hinata, cuma nanya pernyataan yang dijawab dengan iya, tidak, angguk-angguk, dan geleng-geleng.

Scene yang gak romantis itu ditanggapi dengan kecemburuan mendalam oleh Karin yang selalu dikacangin pangeran impiannya.

Jadi,suatu sore, Karin datang berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Dan tanpa sengaja, saat memeriksa kamera Hanabi yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja tamu, dia menemukan gambar yang menarik. Lalu Karin muncul di sekolah dengan membawa foto yang ada gambar Hinatanya. Tanpa apa-apa.

::

::

::

Kalau sudah begini, Hinata ingin sekali memarahi Hanabi yang masih belum menghapus gambar aneh itu dari kameranya. Gambar yang tak sengaja terambil saat Hanabi masuk ke kamar di saat Hinata baru selesai mandi.

::

::

::

"Naruto itu… pangeran kuda putihmu, kan?" nadanya setengah mengejek pada Hinata, "Jadi, kita buat kesepakatan."

Hinata memucat.

"Foto ini akan ku kembalikan, asal kau berhasil pacaran dengan orang yang namanya Naruto ini. Bagaimana?"

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa Karin membuat kesepakatan begini, alasannya tentu saja Sasuke. Kalau dia menyuruh Hinata menjauhi Sasuke, si Uchiha itu pasti bakal langsung tahu ada yang gak beres. Jadi, lebih baik dia meminta Hinata untuk mencari pacar, lalu membuat Uchiha patah hati karenanya, dan langsung muncul untuk mencerahkan dunia mendung Sasuke yang dirundung duka.

Rencana hebat?

Karin gitu loh!

Lagi pula, toh dia gak seratus persen jahat. Kan si Naruto itu cowok yang ditaksir Hinata. Jadi, anggap aja dia sudah menjadi pendorong Hinata untuk menyatakan cintanya pada cowok yang dia suka. Well, ini kedengarannya jadi misi mulia.

Karin dan misi mulia?

Oh, no!

"Kok diem? Gak setuju?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Masalahnya, Naruto itu sekolah di asrama khusus cowok.

"Oh, iya. Batasnya sampai waktu sebelum liburan musim panas."

Dan dia baru akan pulang kalau liburan musim panas.

Disaster?

Yep! Gak diragukan lagi.

::

::

::

Setelah peristiwa itu, sambil duduk dan melamun di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di tengah taman kota, Hinata bertanya, "Siapa yang akan menolongku?" Di sini, dia hanya sendiri. Hanya ada angin, rumput, awan, dan langit yang mendengar permintaannya.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau bicara sendiri?" dan seseorang yang menganggu masa suramnya.

Hinata berbalik, melihat cowok pucat yang punya mata hitam muncul dari balik pohon tempat dia bersandar. Matanya sayu. Apa ia baru tertidur?

"Jangan berisik. Kau menganggu tidurku."

Ternyata benar. "Maaf…" karena merasa bersalah, Hinata menunduk. Menyesal. Menyesal. Menyesal. Menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Eh?

Taman sepi, dan ada cowok keren yang minta jadi pacarnya? Ini, gak bener, kan? Jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan… dia itu…p-pe-perv-

"TIDAK!"

Suara yang menggelegar bak halilintar memenuhi angkasa, dan burung-burung terbang dari sarang mereka menjauhi Hinata.

::

::

::

"Cewek bego."'

Hinata yang udah keburu salah paham langsung menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau hanya perlu jadi pacar bohonganku. Aku malas diledek terus."

"Hah?"

"Udah, deh. Jangan kebanyakan nanya. Aku tahu kau ingin masuk dan menyamar jadi siswa di Konoha Gakuen, kan? Aku bisa membantu. Tapi, syaratnya, kau mau jadi pacar bohonganku. Gimana?"

Hinata sebenarnya pingin nanya gini, "A-ano… tahu dari mana?" tapi berhubung cowok aneh ini udah ngelarang dia buat nanya, jadi deh pertanyaan itu disimpan dalam hati.

Kalau aja Hinata tahu dari tadi dia curhat sendiri selama setengah jam tentang kesepakatan Karin, dia pasti bakal dapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Kok diem sih? Cuma setiap hari Sabtu aja, kok."

"Kau benar bisa membantu?"

Anggukan yakin dari lawan bicaranya langsung membuat Hinata menyepakati perjanjian tanpa pikir panjang.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Jabatan tangan meresmikan kesepakatan yang mereka buat tanpa hitam di atas putih. Hanya ada angin, pohon, dan rumput yang menjadi saksi awal dunia baru untuk Hinata.

Semoga Hinata selamat.

"N-namamu, siapa?"

"Sai."

::

::

::

Penyihir.

::

::

::

**-:- To be continue -:-**

**Maaf kalau fanfiksi ini membingungkan dan agak membosankan. Saya punya keterbatasan.**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	2. Chapter 2

**#2**

**Beauty and The Beast**

Suatu hari dalam kisah di buku dongeng, Beauty yang tersesat kemudian diculik dan tinggal bersama seekor makhluk yang buas dan jahat. Dia tahu dia sendiri, ketakutan, dan kebingungan, tapi dia juga harus bertahan. Jadi, sedikit demi sedikit, dia maju dan mulai menyesuaikan diri.

Yang dia tak tahu saat itu adalah, kalau ternyata Beast juga –setidaknya pernah jadi -manusia. Dia punya hati dan bisa merasa.

::

::

::

"Maaf terlambat…"

Kafe yang ada di dekat taman kota menjadi tempat yang dipilih Sai dan teman-teman satu klubnya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan yang hanya ada sekali seminggu. Tempatnya yang gak terlalu ramai dan nyaman, ditambah pemandangan jalan-jalan kota yang lengang plus sinar matahari hangat yang selalu masuk saat pagi datang, menambah kesan positif yang memang harus dimiliki oleh mereka yang seniman.

Seniman?

Author udah pernah bilang belum kalau Sai itu pelukis?

"Duduklah."

Si cowok pucat tersenyum sampai matanya tenggelam. Kepalanya mengisyaratkan agar Hinata yang baru datang mengambil tempat di sisinya. Hinata langsung menurut, dia yang memang masih lelah karena baru berlari akhirnya merasa lega. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama.

Alasannya?

"Siapa nih cewek manis?"

Semua mata yang duduk di meja itu menatap Hinata dengan penasaran. Bahkan ada yang sengaja memajukan kursinya untuk semakin mendekati Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba merasa udara menipis. Bahkan cowok berambut platina yang punya gaya rambut jadul pun berani menjulurkan lehernya.

"Dia, pacarku."

"HAH?"

::

::

::

"Wyang bwenef ah! Wakwu gwak pwecawa," si cowok gembul yang lagi makan kripik kentang bicara, menumpahkan beberapa remah-remah di atas meja bertaplak putih polos. Teman-temannya yang lain melihat jijik, tapi dia gak perduli.

"Bukannya kau gak punya pacar, ya?" si Hidan ikut ngomong. Masih dengan kepalanya yang terus mengamati Hinata yang menunduk dengan muka memerah.

"Hai, namamu siapa?"

Akhirnya… ada juga yang normal.

Sebuah uluran tangan terjulur di depan Hinata. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut biru tersenyum padanya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," dengan sedikit tergagap Hinata menjawabnya.

"Oh, aku Konan. Yang di sampingmu itu Deidara. Yang gemuk itu Chouji. Terus, yang disampingnya lagi Hidan, lalu Pein, lalu yang disamping pacarmu itu Yakumo," terang Konan dengan sangat bersemangat, "Kami anggota kelompok seniman muda se-kota ini."

"Oh…" Hinata yang merasa menerima perlakuan hangat tersenyum senang, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi sedikit kikuk saat melihat sosok gadis manis yang duduk di sebelah Sai menunduk dengan bibir bergetar.

Dia menangis?

"A-aku… mau ke toilet dulu." Selesai bicara, Yakumo langsung berdiri dan pergi.

Dia kenapa?

"Wah, Sai… jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau tidak, akan ku rebut, un!"

::

::

::

"Uhm… hai!"

"Hai."

Percakapan menemui jalan buntu. Hinata masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu masuk toilet, Yakumo masih terus nyaman melihat ke lantai marmer yang mulai usang.

"Aku mau keluar," katanya, masih menunduk. Hinata yang sadar telah menutupi jalan segera menepi sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Yakumo segera lewat, tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Hinata yang entah dapat keberanian dari mana langsung memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Yakumo berhenti, namun tak berbalik.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Yakumo menggeleng, "Tidak," katanya, lalu berjalan lagi. Tepat sebelum menghilang di tikungan, dia berkata pelan, "Jaga Sai, ya?" lalu benar-benar pergi. Hinata yang mendengarnya mematung di tempat. Kali ini, dia jadi merasa sebagai pihak yang jahat.

::

::

::

"Sai-kun."

Di depan kafe, Hinata yang bersiap akan pulang, menunda rencananya sejenak. Perasaan bersalah yang muncul di hatinya saat bertemu dengan Yakumo di toilet tadi membuahkan rasa tidak enak yang seolah siap mencekik lehernya yang mungil.

"Hm? Ayo jalan."

Hinata mengikuti Sai, berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda pucat yang saat itu mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat bak mayat.

"Sai-kun…"

"Apa? Langsung saja bicara." Nada ketus keluar. Dia tak seperti Sai yang ada di kafe tadi. Dia kembali lagi jadi Sai yang ada di taman kota.

"Bagaimana kalau ada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu?"

Sai terus berjalan, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Hinata. Tangannya dia masukkan di kedua saku celananya. Yang terdengar hanya deru mesin kendaraan yang lalu lalang, padahal yang ingin Hinata tangkap itu jawaban Sai.

"Sai…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Memangnya siapa? Kau mulai naksir padaku?" sahut Sai cuek.

"B-bukan."

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini?" tanya Sai.

"Apa?"

"Kau berisik. Terlalu banyak bertanya, dan itu membuatmu jadi seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Di mataku, kamu bener-benar cewek bego yang menyedihkan." Lalu dia pergi, sementara Hinata malah terhenti.

Guntur yang menggelegar jadi soundtrack yang kena banget di hati cewek Hyuuga yang naksir sama Naruto. Dia pingin nangis, tapi ini jalan raya yang ramai.

Malu.

"Heh, selain bego, kau itu lelet ya?" Sai yang berada sekitar lima meter di depan Hinata berhenti, memandang rendah Hinata yang beraura jauh lebih suram dari yang sebelumnya.

Ada gak ya cara untuk menumpulkan mulut Sai yang kelewat tajam itu?

::

::

::

Malam hari di asrama sekolah khusus cowok Konoha Gakuen, Sai mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan mendatangi kamar ketua osis. Kondisi lorong yang emang remang-remang, membuat hawa seram mencuat keluar, apa lagi saat semakin mendekat ke kamar ketua osis yang sengaja di cat dengan warna gelap.

Saat bel ditekan, terdengar suara musik kematian mengiringi suara derit pintu yang perlahan dibuka dari dalam. Lalu sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam keluar dan menunjukkan seringaian layaknya psikopat yang siap membunuh. Suara tawa yang membahana kemudian membelah atmosfer khas rumah hantu yang dimiliki oleh kamar paling ujung asrama putera. Gigi taring yang runcing mencuat keluar dari mulutnya saat dia bilang…

"Selamat datang di gerbang neraka."

::

::

::

"Aku butuh bantuan."

Saat Sai masuk, suasananya benar-benar berbeda. Pencahayaan di kamar luas yang menggunakan arsitektur modern ini benar-benar nyaman. Ada rak buku yang penuh ensiklopedi berwarna-warni, kamus, dan buku-buku pelajaran yang menunjang. Rak bukunya sendiri dibuat dari kayu redwood yang benar-benar bagus. Bahkan sofa yang diduduki Sai terasa empuk dan bikin ngantuk.

"Hah… kau selalu datang hanya saat ada maunya." Sasori, sosok aneh yang tadi menyambut Sai, melepaskan mantel hujannya yang berwarna hitam, menyampirkannya di belakang pintu, lalu ikut duduk di samping kanan Sai.

Cowok itu cuma diam gak tertarik pada Sasori. Matanya jelas tertuju pada sang ketua osis yang duduk sambil meminum tehnya dengan hikmat.

"Itachi, aku mohon."

::

::

::

Satu kesan yang ditangkap Hinata saat akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ke sekolah Konoha Gakuen dan menyamar jadi murid laki-laki di sana; mengerikan.

Gimana enggak?

Berada di dalam satu lokasi berhektar-hektar dengan hanya mengetahui bahwa dialah satu-satunya wanita diantara kumpulan makhluk egois yang jorok dan bau badan yang bernama cowok, dunia kayak mau rubuh. Hinata harus cari tempat berlindung, tapi jelas itu bukan kamarnya.

"Ini kamarmu."

Saat Sai yang jadi tour guide-nya bilang begitu sambil membuka pintu kamar bernomor 364, Hinata percaya kalau takdirnya memang gak pernah bisa beruntung.

Kamar itu terang. Cahaya bisa masuk dengan mudah dari jendela kaca besar yang terletak tepat di samping pintu masuk. Sayangnya, segala ruangan yang serba putih mulai dari tirai hingga seprainya penuh dengan benda-benda aneh yang beberapa diantaranya berpotensi membuat Hinata dapat mimpi buruk.

Rak yang berisi penuh gelas kimia berjejer rapi di salah satu meja belajar. Beberapa buku kedokteran yang masih terbuka tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur sebelah kiri. Lalu, ada beberapa foto asli tentang paru-baru, dan organ-organ dalam manusia yang lain. Hinata perlu latihan ekstra buat gak muntah saat lihat gambar mengerikan itu. Dan yang paling mengerikan dari yang mengerikan adalah, rangka penuh dari anatomi manusia yang berdiri sambil menatapnya di pojok ruangan, seakan berkata, "Hai."

Kalau saja tak mengingat alasan dia melakukan ini, Hinata akan langsung pulang dan tak mau lagi kembali.

"Kau sekamar dengan Kabuto," kata Sai, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, "Dia orangnya agak pendiam. Dia anggota PMR di sini, dan, yah… yang seperti kau lihat. Dia terobsesi ingin menjadi dokter. Maka jangan heran kalau dia suka membuat eksperimen yang aneh-aneh di kamarnya. Yang perlu kau ketahui, dia itu gak suka diganggu."akhir ucapan Sai itu menjadi awal langkahnya yang menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Sampai jumpa, cewek bego."

Dan julukan untuk Hinata dari Sai selalu tak pernah ketinggalan.

::

::

::

Ruangan sepi jadi sedikit berisik saat teman sekamar Hinata, cowok berambut putih platina itu masuk, menimbulkan suara gesekan pintu dengan lantai. Matanya yang berlindung di balik kaca mata bulat yang cocok untuk wajahnya yang agak tirus sedikit melirik Hinata lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Jas lab putih yang dia kenakan disampirkan begitu saja di sebuah kursi kecoklatan di depan meja belajar.

"K-kita… teman sekamar," ujar Hinata takut-takut.

Cowok yang bernama Kabuto itu mengabaikannya dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Hinata yang duduk di seberang langsung terdiam saat tak menerima tanggapan. Helaan nafasnya yang sedikit panjang menegaskan kesialannya hari ini.

"Kau, siapa namamu?"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Kabuto mau ngomong juga. Hinata langsung sumringah dan menjawab, "Hyuuga Hinata."

…

?

…

Berasa ada yang salah?

Kabuto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, lalu bertanya seakan mengejek, "Namamu mirip nama perempuan."

"Eh?" Hinata bengong, "B-bukan. Maksudku nama adikku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku Hyuuga Kosuke," sanggahnya cepat-cepat, takut Kabuto salah paham.

Tapi yang ada, Kabuto malah duduk sambil menatap Hinata curiga, yang ditatap cuma bisa menelan ludah karena grogi dan keringetan.

"Gini, kami berdua k-kembar."

"…"

"Aku dan dia sering saling tukar identitas." Ide aneh itu tiba-tiba aja muncul di kepala Hinata, "Aku jadi dia, dia jadi aku. Begitu. Jadi, tadi refleks aku menyebut namanya." Hinata nyengir kaku, "Gak sengaja."

"Aku gak peduli," sahutnya sambil kembali tiduran di kasur.

Hinata yang diabaikan langsung berjalan keluar kamar.

Suara gedebum pintu terdengar. Detik berikutnya, Kabuto langsung terduduk di tempat tidur. Saat mengamat-amati kondisi kamarnya yang tak banyak berubah dia merasa lega. Dengan begitu, meski ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini, dia akan merasa tetap nyaman.

Tapi saat melihat seonggok kain kecil berwarna pink di bawah kaki tempat tidur Hinata, Kabuto yakin dunianya gak lagi sama.

Dengan langkah lambat dia mendekat, melihat-lihat sebentar, berjongkok, lalu memungut dan mengamatinya.

Oh. My. God!

A bra?

::

::

::

"Hai, Kosuke! Salam kenal! Aku Naruto."

Berhadapan dengan cowok pirang yang selalu bersemangat dalam jarak sedekat ini, rasanya kayak mimpi, deh. Hinata udah rindu banget lihat cengiran khasnya yang sehangat mentari pagi.

Mungkin perlu ralat, Hinata gak selamanya sial. Buktinya, sekarang dia sekelas sama Naruto. Bahkan duduk tepat di belakang cowok yang jadi tujuannya masuk ke sini. Wajahnya jadi memerah dan mulai berkeringat, "Hai… Naruto…"

"Hai, bodoh."

Hinata menoleh kebelakang.

Oops! Ada Sai yang tersenyum manis di belakangnya.

"Hyuuga-san, harap perhatikan penjelasan saya." Si guru yang hobi merokok, Sarutobi Azuma, menertibkan Hyuuga yang dia anggap mangkir dari tugas belajarnya.

"B-baik, Sensei!"

::

::

::

Saat itu, senja hari di Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang memang punya jadwal latihan di sekolah. Di lorong sekolah, Hinata yang baru saja selesai piket, menyeret tong sampah besar dari kayu yang sudah kosong dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain meneteskan darah akibat luka yang ada.

Tepat di depan pintu UKS, dia bertemu dengan Kabuto yang baru keluar.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Terluka saat membuang sampah. Tak sengaja terkena pecahan kaca."

Kabuto diam sejenak seperti menimbang sesuatu, lalu minggir sedikit, memberi jalan untuk Hinata, dan berkata, "Masuklah."

"Heh?"

"Biar aku obati."

Kabuto ternyata orang yang baik.

::

::

::

"Lukamu cukup lebar. Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyanya sambil membuka lemari obat UKS. Hinata yang duduk di pinggir kasur sempit yang merapat ke dinding cuma bisa diam.

Sinar keemasan matahari terbias jelas di seprai yang berwarna putih. Angin mulai masuk dan memberi suasana sejuk yang menyenangkan, menggerakan tirai tipis transparan yang menggantung di jendela. Hinata yang asyik dengan dunianya akhirnya terbangun saat kemudian ada tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya.

Ini baru suasana romantis.

"Eh… ano…"

"Ini pasti ulah anak-anak olah raga itu. Mereka memecahkan sesuatu, lalu membuangnya diam-diam ke tempat sampah. Dan kau yang akhirnya kena pecahannya." Saat mengatakannya, Kabuto sedang bersiap membersihkan luka Hinata menggunakan alcohol.

Hinata meringis ketika Kabuto mengusapkan kapas berisi alcohol itu ke lukanya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus tahan," kata Kabuto lagi, "Sekolah di sini memang agak keras," tambahnya, "Ini resiko yang harus kau ambil. Bukankah ini pilihanmu?"

Hinata tertegun.

"Benar, kan?" dan Kabuto tersenyum.

Hinata terpana.

Di balik dinding UKS sebelah luar, ada Sai yang bersandar sambil melihat langit.

::

::

::

"Ada apa?"

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu yang hanya setengah terbuka. Kepalanya terjulur ke luar, berhadapan dengan si pendatang yang sama sekali gak pernah diharapkan.

"Aku cuma mau cari Kabuto. Di mana dia?"

"A-ano… Kabuto-san…"

"Dia gak ada di dalam?"

"Dia nggak di sini Sai-kun."

Alis hitamnya terangkat naik sebelah, tak percaya pada Hinata yang berambut pendek dengan wig coklat pendek yang awut-awutan. "Aku mau masuk," katanya sambil mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Mengabaikan Hinata yang terlihat tak senang, dia malah duduk di kasur punya Hinata yang bersih dan wangi.

"Tadinya aku mau pinjam catatan kimianya, tapi dia malah gak ada," curhatnya pada Hinata yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, "Aku malah ketemu si cewek bego."

Siapa yang bilang Hinata gak bisa marah? Dia marah banget sekarang. Kesal karena ternyata Sai lagi-lagi nyindir dia pake kata-kata kasar yang gak layak ucap.

"Eh, tanganmu kenapa?" sekarang dia malah berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, bahkan tangannya gak segan-segan narik tangan Hinata untuk melihat lukanya lebih jauh.

Hinata yang masih cewek normal nan lugu, ya pastinya langsung grogi menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. "K-kena k-kaca." Dia jadi gagap.

"Kau… gagap?" tanya Sai dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. Sementara Hinata bersiap akan menangis.

Kenapa sih dunia selalu menghadirkan Sai untuk Hinata?

Karena itu maunya Author.

::

::

::

**Bersambung…**

**A/n: Soal alur yang terlampau cepat… maaf… akan saya usahakan melambat. Kemudian, soal gaya penceritaan yang mirip Rully bee, jujur saya mau nangis waktu baca reviewnya. Bukan kenapa juga sih, cuma yah gitu. Jadi kepikiran. Mood bener-bener ancur pas baca. Sampai-sampai kebawa di dunia nyata. Waktu masak, makanannya gosong. Pinginnya ngebuang sampah, eh isinya yang terbuang.**

**Saya mau ucapin maaf sama Rully bee yang udah saya anggap senpai di sini, sekaligus terima kasih buat Pow-kun. Untung kamu kasih tahu. Kalau yang bersangkutan sendiri yang ngomong mungkin saya bakalan lebih malu. #hug…**

**Karena itu, di chapter dua ini saya berusaha membuat perbaikan.**

**Maaf juga buat reader yang ngebaca chapter dua ini kalau isinya benar-benar jadi aneh. Saya bener-bener tipikal aquarious yang moody dan labil. Jadi, maaf kalau kurang berkenan.**

**Soal ciri khas sendiri, entahlah. Saya juga masih meraba-raba. Jadi, harap maklum, ya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


End file.
